This new rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from crossings of unnamed and unpatented seedlings made by me in the Spring of 1974 at Richmond, Ind., with the object of producing a variety with medium sized blooms carried on longer than average stems for a good grandiflora. The flowers appeared in the Fall of 1975 and this particular plant was selected by me because of its more vigorous growth with sturdier, longer stems and more attractive pointed buds than its seed parent, and because of its more profuse and upright growing habits than the habits of its pollen parent. Extensive testing of this new plant through repeated propagations under my direction, by grafting at Richmond, Ind., and by budding at Hamilton City, Calif., has demonstrated that the attractive and distinctive characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.